Mario Kart: Mania
Mario Kart Mania is a new mario kart game for the Nintendo Switch being launched in 2019. It is a new Mario Kart adventure with new courses, characters and more Game Modes Story Mode Play as Mario and travel around the Mushroom Kingdom to compete in many races and become a champion! Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main mode where 1 player can face off against 11 NPC's in races. The difficulty of the NPC's can be changed by the player as well as more features Time Trials Time Trials is a mode that lets you time yourself to see how fast you can complete certain courses without any interruptions. There is also a Ghost mode which lets you race against your previous records Minigames Vs Mode In VS Mode, you can race against other characters with custom rules, including teams, the items you want to use, the difficulty of the cpu's and more Online Battle Mode Prize Machine Collecting Coins will let you use the prize machine, which may contain characters or new kart parts Track Maker DLC Shop Kart Customization Karts Karts * Standard Kart-Starting * Pipe Frame * Mach 8 * Steel Driver * Cat Cruiser * Circuit Special * Tri Speeder * Badwagon * Prancer * Biddybuggy * Land Ship * The Egg-Starting * Sneeker-Starting * Sports Coupe * Gold Standard * GLA * W 25 Silver Arrow * Koopa Clown * 300 SL Roadstar * Blue Falcon * Tanooki Kart * B Dasher * Streedle * P Wing * Neon Racer (New) * Waddlewinder (New) * Mushroot (New) * Brutal Ship (New) * Tropical Refresher (New) * Ghost Buster (New) * SS Mario (New) * Kabukart (New) * Bomb Blaster (DLC) * Dine n' Dasher (DLC) * Volt Tackler (DLC) * The Pokeball (DLC) * The Odyssey (DLC) * Broodal Ship (DLC) Bikes * Standard Bike * Comet * Sport Bike * The Duke * Flame Rider * Varmind * Magikruiser * Mr Scooty * Jet Bike * Yoshi Bike * Dolphin Dasher * Master Cycle * City Tripper * Soarin' Eagle (New) * Fizzler (New) * Wavedasher (New) * Rhythm Bike (New) * Thunder Cloud (New) * Nyooominator (New) * Inkblot (DLC) * Drake (DLC) ATVs * Standard ATV * Wild Wiggler * Teddy Buggy * Bone Rattler * Splatbuggy * Inkstriker * Motor Mole (New) * Lanky Cruiser (New) * The Thwump (New) * Quad Copter (New) * Monty Tank (New) * The Germ (DLC) * The SS Dolphin (DLC) Wheels * Standard * Monster * Roller * Slim * Slick * Metal * Button * Offroad * Sponge * Wood * Cushion * Blue Standard * Hot Monster * Azure Roller * Crimson Slim * Cyber Slick * Retro Off Road * Gold Tires * GLA Tires * Triforce Tires * Leaf Tires * Rainbow Neon Wheels (New) * Plasm Wheels (New) * Cloud Tires (New) * Germ Wheels (DLC) * Shadow Wheels (DLC) Gliders * Super Glider * Cloud Glider * Wario Wing * Waddlewing * Peach Parasol * Parachute * Parafoil * Flower Glider * Bowser Kite * Plane Glider * MKTV Parafoil * Gold Glider * Hylian Kite * Paper Glider * Wings Glider (New) * Jester Kite (New) * Drumm Tummbler (New) * Glydon Glider (New) * Driftin' Cloner (DLC) * Odyssey Blimp (DLC) Tracks New Mushroom Cup * Mario Circuit (Switch) * Wild Theme Park * Bustling Market * Ant Trooper Canyon Flower Cup * Cheep Cheep Reef * Holiday Forest * Honey Hive Raceway * Cavern Grotto Star Cup * Rosalina Circuit * Frostfall Mountain * Yoshi Temple * Lost World of the Spikes Crown Cup * Three Ring Circus * South Kingdom Swamp * Treacherous Mansion * Monty Mole Caverns Coin Cup * Mario Kart-Wash * Garlic Factory * Waluigi Circuit * The Forgotten Island Shine Cup * Bianco Hills * Pinna Park * Bowser's Castle (Switch) * Rainbow Road (Switch) Returning Shell Cup * Tick Tock Clock, DS * Yoshi Valley, N64 * Delfino Square, DS * Mario Circuit, SNES Banana Cup * Thwomp Ruins, Wii U * Sherbet Land, GC * Wuhu Loop, 3DS * Maple Treeway, Wii Leaf Cup * Moonview Highway, Wii * Kalimari Desert, N64 * Shroom Ridge, DS * Music Park, 3DS Lightning Cup * Yoshi Desert, GBA * Daisy Cruiser, GC * Wario's Gold Mine, Wii * Cloudtop Cruise, Wii U Boo Cup * Vanilla Lake 2, SNES * Mt. Wario, Wii U * Banshee Boardwalk, N64 * DK Jungle, 3DS Acorn Cup * Dino Dino Jungle, GC * Big Blue, Wii U * Bowser's Castle, N64 * Rainbow Road, Wii U Egg Cup Triforce Cup Crossing Cup Bell Cup DLC Boom Cup * Koopa Cape, Wii * ??? * Choco Mountain, N64 * Luigi's Mansion, DS Blooper Cup * Ricco Harbor * ??? * Noki Bay * ??? Pokeball Cup * Melemele Circuit * ??? * Valley Windworks * ??? Dolphin Cup * ??? * Perplexing Pool * Rainbow Road, 3DS * Formidable Oak Odyssey Cup * Tostarena Sand Circuit * New Donk City * Volbono Plaza * Cascade Falls *All four DLC Cups from MK8 are now returning cups Racers There are ?? racers in all. 20 of them are starting, 42 of them are unlock-able, and 16 are DLC, there are more characters in development Starting # Mario # Luigi # Peach # Daisy # Yoshi # Birdo # Toad # Koopa Troopa # Dry Bones # Shyguy # Bowser # Bowser Jr # Baby Mario # Baby Luigi # Baby Peach # Baby Daisy # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Wario # Waluigi Unlockable # Mii-Common # Larry-Common # Roy-Common # Wendy-Common # Iggy-Common # Lemmy-Common # Morton-Uncommon # Ludwig-Uncommon # Rosalina-Uncommon # Baby Rosalina-Rare # Metal Mario-Common # Pink Gold Peach-Common # Wiggler-Uncommon # Lakitu-Uncommon # Honey Queen-Rare # Dry Bowser-Very Rare # King Boo-Very Rare # Inkling Girl-Rare # Inkling Boy-Rare # Toadette-Common # Link-Uncommon # Villager-Uncommon # Isabelle-Rare # Tanooki Mario-Rare # Cat Peach-Rare # Funky Kong-Uncommon # Dixie Kong-Rare # Lanky Kong-Very Rare # Donkey Kong Jr-Very Rare # ROB-Common # Goomba-Common # Petey Piranha-Very Rare # Kamek-Uncommon # Pianta-Rare # King K Rool-Rare # Toadsworth-Uncommon # Monty Mole-Comon # Motley Bossblob-Very Rare # Boomboom-Common # Pompom-Common # Sprixie Princess-Uncommon # Lubba-Rare # Volbonian-Common # Tostaranian-Very Rare # Professor Egadd-Rare # Spike-Uncommon # Noki-Rare # Fawful-Very Rare # Topper-Rare # Hariet-Rare # Spewart-Rare # Rango-Rare # Madame Brood-Very Rare # Don-Chan-Very Rare # Pacman-Very Rare DLC Characters # King Bobomb-Boom # Dr. Mario-Boom # Nurse Peach-Boom # Gooper Blooper-Blooper # Sumo Bro-Blooper # Nabbit-Blooper # Pikachu-Pokeball # Gengar-Pokeball # Mewtwo-Pokeball # Olimar-Dolphin # Alph-Dolphin # Brittany-Dolphin # Cappy-Odyssey # Pauline-Odyssey # Glydon-Odyssey # Moe-Eye-Odyssey Alternate Costumes # Goomba (Galoomba) # Koopa Troopa (Paratroopa) # Inkling Boy (Cap'n Cuttlefish) # Inkling Girl (Callie and Marie) # Dry Bones (Dark Bones) # Mario (Wedding Outfit) # Peach (Wedding Outfit) # Bowser (Wedding Outfit) Items Coin-'These can be collected throughout races and used in the Prize machine '''Mushroom-'''A standard mushroom that will give you a boost of speed '''Triple Mushroom-'''Three Standard Mushrooms in one '''Banana-'''When you drop a banana, other players may slip on it '''Triple Banana-'''Three bananas in one '''Green Shell-'''A green shell can be thrown at other carts. If it hits, the opponent will be stunned. '''Triple Green Shell-'''Three green shells in one '''Red Shell-'''A red shell is like the green shell, except it will track a driver and attack them. '''Triple Red Shell-'''Three red shells in one '''Blue Shell-'''A shell that when thrown, will blast through anything in it's way to get to the player in first place, then blast the player, causing them to be stunned for longer than a red or green shell '''Blooper (DLC)-'''An item from the Blooper DLC Pack. When used, all racers in front of the player who sent it will get ink on their screens. '''Bob Omb-'''When thrown, it will shortly detonate, stunning anyone in the radius of the explosion '''Gold Mushroom-'''An item that gives you unlimited mushrooms for 7 seconds '''Drill Mech-'''The Drill Mech is an item that automatically activates on certain courses at certain spots (like the anti gravity or the hang glider). It allows the players to access underground parts of the level '''Super Sneakers-' '''Mini Mushroom-'''This item makes you smaller and go faster for about 10 seconds '''Poison Mushroom-'''A throwable item that will cause one hit to be covered in purple thick sludge and move half as fast for 10 seconds '''Fire Flower-'''When a player uses a fire flower, they will be able to throw fire balls that hit enemies for about 7 seconds '''Ice Flower-'''When a player uses an ice flower, they will become frozen and go faster, also creating a trail of ice that can make others slip for about 7 seconds '''Boo Tanooki Leaf Acorn Bullet Bill Lightning False Box Triple False Box Pow Box Gold Shell Triple Gold Shell Bowser Shell (DLC) Boombox Thunder Cloud Invincistar Rain Cloud Tornado Bouncy Ball (DLC) Spinny Top (DLC) Updrafter (DLC) Ink Gun (DLC) Divine 9 DLC Packs Boom Pack The Boom Pack gives you the following * The Boom Cup with 4 new stages * Three new characters * 9 new kart parts * A new powerup: Bouncy Ball Blooper Pack The Blooper Pack gives you the following * The Blooper Cup with 4 new stages * Three new characters * 9 new kart parts * A returning powerup: Blooper Pokeball Pack The Pokeball Pack gives you the following * The Pokeball Cup with four new stages * Three new characters * 9 new kart parts * A new powerup: Spinny Top Dolphin Pack The Dolphin Pack gives you the following * The Dolphin Cup with four new stages * Three new characters * 9 new kart parts * A new powerup: Updrafter Odyssey Pack The Odyssey Pack gives you the following * The Odyssey Cup with four new stages * Four new characters * 12 new kart parts * A new powerup: Bowser Shell DLC Color Splash Pack The Color Splash Pack gives you the following * 3 New kart parts * 2 Exclusive Minigames * 8 More Yoshi Colors * 8 More Shyguy Colors * Alternate Costumes for Goomba and Koopa Troopa * 2 Alternate Costumes for Inkling Girl and 1 for Inkling Boy * An exclusive powerup: Ink Gun * 30 Mii Costumes Battle Modes Category:Games by Carterma